The Secret of the Forest
by TonksIsMyHero
Summary: A bit funny at first, somewhat romantic, very depressing. WARNING: There is a big death in here that some people may be upset over. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

The common room was very loud that night. Fred and George had nicked food and had started up a party. Everyone seemed to be in a fit of pre-match excitement, even Hermione, who had, finally, abandoned her books.  
  
"I'm so nervous!" she squealed as Harry neared she and Ron, who were sitting in a corner.  
  
"Me too," said Ron.  
  
"The match isn't for a week! Can't we put it out of our minds, please?" said Harry in exasperation. The Quidditch match was the last thing he wanted to think about.  
  
"I suppose. I don't really fancy thinking about it," said Ron.  
  
"Neither do I," said Hermione. "I'll get you a butterbeer, Harry,"  
  
She stood up and crossed the room slowly, since there were a lot of people in her way. Ron was looking after her with a strange expression of puzzlement on his face.  
  
"What's up?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron hesitated, then said, "Does Hermione look different to you?"  
  
"What?" Harry stared.  
  
"Different. You know, like not the same,"  
  
"I understand the definition of different, but I think she looks the same as she always does."  
  
"Right," said Ron, sipping his butterbeer again and going slightly pink.  
  
There was a pause. Harry looked at Hermione, trying to see if she looked any different, but he didn't see what Ron had meant. She had stopped to talk to Ginny. As far as Harry could see, she looked the same as always.  
  
"Are you sure? Because there's definitely something different there," Ron blurted out.  
  
"Ron, I told you I don't see a difference,"  
  
"Right," said Ron again.  
  
Hermione rejoined them. Harry still couldn't see anything different about her. She handed him a butterbeer and looked at Ron, who was rather red.  
  
"Ron? Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled, not looking up.  
  
Harry shrugged at Hermione and drank his butterbeer in silence.  
  
She looked at Ron, then Harry. After a moment, she leaned forward slightly.  
  
"I overheard something in the library," she said softly, and the boys had to lean forward as well to hear her.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"McGonagall - she said something about an old crowd to Snape. I don't know why they were in the library. But McGonagall said something like, 'the old crowd has been assembled' or something," she said, puzzled.  
  
"The old crowd? That sounds familiar." said Harry thoughtfully, straining to think.  
  
"It sounded like she was talking about a club, but.I don't know. She sounded quite nervous. And clubs don't usually make people nervous, do they?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, that old Duelling Club made me nervous," said Ron,  
  
smiling.  
  
Harry and Hermione both laughed. Ron finished his butterbeer and stood up. "Anyone want a Chocolate Frog? I'm off to get some."  
  
"Sure," Hermione said, smiling. Ron went pink and hurried off.  
  
"That really is a good theory, Hermione, but I don't think it's exactly a club," said Harry.  
  
But Hermione wasn't listening to him. She was looking at Ron picking up some Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said. She didn't seem to hear him.  
  
He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. She turned furiously red and looked down at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Fine. I'm fine."  
  
"You're not a very good liar, Hermione," Harry said, looking at her sternly.  
  
She hesitated and looked up fleetingly. "I know," she whispered.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Harry felt a bit worried.  
  
"Well-" she began, but at that moment, Ron came over.  
  
"Try and get anything past this lot! It's mad in here. Here's your Frogs, you two," Ron said, passing them each a few Frogs.  
  
Harry opened his and glanced briefly at the card (Uric the Oddball). Hermione was still red. He didn't understand what was going on with her and Ron. He ate his chocolate in silence while Hermione and Ron read the backs of their cards to each other. After a few minutes, he stood up.  
  
"I'm going to bed. I'm really tired. 'Night, Hermione, Ron," he said, yawning as he strode off up the staircase.  
  
Harry slept very soundly that night. He had little wisps of dreams, dreams of catching the Snitch and dreams of winning the Quidditch Cup for the second time. He was in the middle of a very good one, in which he was raising the Cup high above his head while the crowd screamed and clapped, when he was prodded awake. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Wha.wha's going on?" he mumbled sleepily. He opened his eyes to see Ron standing over him looking worried.  
  
"I have to tell you something," Ron said.  
  
"What's up?" Harry said, suddenly more awake. He sat up and put on his glasses. Ron sat on his own bed and looked down at his  
  
hands, which were twisting in his lap.  
  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course," Harry said.  
  
"And you promise not to laugh, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "Okay. Here goes. I think - I mean.you know how I asked you if Hermione looked different earlier?"  
  
Harry frowned. "Yes."  
  
"Well - I think I'm starting to, er, like her. You know." he trailed off. Harry's eyes widened and he felt his jaw drop.  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"Yeah," Harry couldn't see him, but he was sure Ron was a brilliant tomato red.  
  
"How - I mean, oh, my - how long have you, you know." Harry began, in shock.  
  
"Last year," Ron said very quietly.  
  
"Last year?" Harry said, more loudly. Ron shushed him and looked around, though no one was awake. "How is that starting to?"  
  
"I don't know! I'm sorry, I know I should have told you before, but I was really scared," said Ron.  
  
"Scared of what?" Harry asked. He felt a tiny glint of puzzlement through the shock at Ron not telling him.  
  
"I was afraid that you would be angry with me," said Ron, lying back on his bed.  
  
"Why would I be angry?" Harry said in amazement.  
  
"Because I know that you like Hermione too!" Ron burst out.  
  
Harry felt very strange. He liked Hermione very much, but he  
  
had never looked at her as a girlfriend or anything.  
  
"Ron, I don't-"  
  
"I've seen how you look at her!"  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about how I know that you like Hermione too, and so I'm sorry! And I know that I should have told you earlier! And I'm just really sorry!" Ron sounded almost hysterical.  
  
"Ron, shut up," Dean mumbled sleepily.  
  
"We're trying to sleep," Seamus agreed.  
  
Neville just snored. Ron took another deep breath and sat up. He looked at Harry very seriously.  
  
"Are you saying that you don't like Hermione.like, um, like that?" he said awkwardly.  
  
"Yes! I mean, I like her like a friend, but that's all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a pause in which Ron cleared his throat a few times. Harry felt really uncomfortable and had no idea what to say. Instead, Ron lay down yet again.  
  
"So what am I going to do?" he said, sounding quite depressed.  
  
"No idea," replied Harry.  
  
"Should I tell her?" Ron didn't seem too enthusiastic about this idea.  
  
"I don't think so. I mean, she has a boyfriend, remember? Krum?" Ron groaned as Harry said Krum's name.  
  
"Yeah, I remember Krum. How can you forget? All she talks about.Vicky," he said disgustedly. "Besides, it's obvious that she doesn't see me the same way. I mean, why would she?"  
  
"What d'you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well.I mean, she's so.I dunno.it's aiming too high, really. She's pretty and all, and she's so smart and nice." Ron trailed off, sounding depressed again.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ron." Harry said, trying to cheer Ron up, but Ron didn't listen.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. 'Night," said Ron.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes. He wasn't the slightest bit sleepy anymore, just very confused. He stood up as Ron got back under the covers of his four- poster and rolled over angrily. Being careful to be quiet, he opened the door and walked to the common room. It looked totally deserted (which didn't surprise Harry, as it was past midnight). Just as he sat down in front of the dying fire, a small noise made him jump. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Who's there?" he said, his heart pounding.  
  
"It's just me," said Hermione, appearing almost shyly from the girl's staircase.  
  
"Hermione," Harry tried to breathe more normally, "you scared me."  
  
"Sorry," she said. They both sat down, Hermione staring into the fire.  
  
"What're you doing up so late?" they said at the same time. They both laughed and Harry answered first.  
  
"R - I mean, I couldn't sleep," he felt bad about lying to her, but he had told Ron he'd keep it a secret.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, "me either."  
  
She sighed and went back to staring into the small flames. There was something she wasn't telling Harry, he was sure of it, but he didn't know what. He gave her a stern look and cleared his throat.  
  
"What's up, Hermione? Tell me the truth," he said.  
  
She looked very uncomfortable. "Er.if I tell you, do you promise you won't think it's odd?"  
  
"Yes." this seemed very familiar to Harry.  
  
"And you won't laugh?" she looked very anxious.  
  
"Of course not," he replied, watching her closely.  
  
"Okay.okay," she took a deep breath and looked at her lap. "You know.Ron?"  
  
"Yes, I think I've heard of him, Hermione," Harry said, grinning. She laughed shortly, then continued.  
  
"Well." she bit her lip. "This is kind of confusing for me. You see-"  
  
"Let me guess - you like Ron and you don't know what to do," said Harry, still smiling.  
  
"Yes! How did you know?" she looked amazed.  
  
"Just a gut feeling," he said.  
  
"I feel terrible.I've fancied him since.well.last year, I think," said Hermione.  
  
"Last - last year?" said Harry, feeling strange. This was like having a mirror of the last conversation, just without as much hysteria.  
  
"Yes," mumbled Hermione, turning bright red.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He hated knowing that his two best friends liked each other - and didn't know about the other.  
  
"I feel terrible," said Hermione again.  
  
"What about Krum?" said Harry suddenly. Hermione groaned.  
  
"I know, I know.exactly," she said, looking miserable. "But.oh, what am I going to do, Harry? I like Viktor very much, and I don't want to.you know.but I like Ron so much too.I don't know what I'm going to do!"  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Ron. See what he has to say," Harry hinted.  
  
"Well, what do I do? Tell him that I fancy him even though I have a boyfriend already, and that I've no idea what to do?" she sounded sarcastic.  
  
"Yes," said Harry. Hermione stared at him.  
  
"Are you serious?" she said.  
  
"Yes, definitely," Harry was slightly relieved.  
  
"But he can't.he doesn't.I mean, he doesn't fancy me back, I can tell.so won't it be strange between us?" asked Hermione. Harry almost smiled.  
  
"I think that's for him to decide. I'll get him, if you like," said Harry firmly.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, still staring at him.  
  
"Positive. Tell him now! I'll get him!" Harry was sure Ron would be very happy about all this.  
  
"Are you totally sure about this?" Hermione looked very scared suddenly.  
  
"Yes. Hang on," Harry bolted up the stairs, pulled the covers off of Ron, and hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Wha." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Wake up and come to the common room. Hermione's awake-"  
  
Ron didn't need anything else. He immediately got up and almost ran to the common room. Hermione was standing up now and writhing her hands.  
  
"Come on, Hermione!" Harry said, smiling widely.  
  
"Okay. Ron." she began.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron asked, looking both excited and terrified at the same time.  
  
"Um." Hermione panicked, and looked at Harry. This wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked in a very concerned voice.  
  
"Come on, Hermione!" Harry said again, a bit more firmly and encouraging.  
  
But Hermione didn't seem to want to say anything. She kept swallowing and biting her lip. Finally, Ron spoke up.  
  
"I s'pose - I s'pose we should get some sleep," he said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah.good idea," said Hermione.  
  
Harry sighed. He felt somewhat sorry for the two of them. He knew how they must have felt. He also knew that it's difficult to talk to someone you fancy - just last year, he had tried to ask Cho to the ball, and had turned a violent shade of scarlet and mumbled a lot. He watched Ron as he walked very slowly to the stairs and Hermione hesitated. He gave her a look that said, quite plainly, you should have told him, and she nodded sadly.  
  
"I know," she whispered so quietly that Harry could barely hear her. Ron had only climbed two stairs.  
  
"It's okay," he whispered back, just as quietly.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Just tell him when it feels right, I guess," said Harry reasonably.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Hermione took a deep breath and rushed at Ron, who was at the top of the staircase. She grabbed his arm and wheeled him around.  
  
"Ron, I have something I need to say to you," she said quickly and calmly, though she was blushing.  
  
Ron's eyes widened and his face flushed. "What?" he asked, very hopefully.  
  
Harry stepped out of their sight, behind an armchair. He wouldn't want an audience if he were having this type of conversation. He could still see Hermione's pink face, though.  
  
"I.I-" she began, her eyes wide as Ron's.  
  
A split second later, He couldn't see Hermione's face.the back of Ron's head was in the way. Hermione's arm was suddenly around his neck - were they kissing?  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, and he sank down to the floor in shock. He saw Ron draw away and Hermione's eyes open. She looked surprised and happy. Her face was just as pink as it had been a moment ago. Ron's hand was gripping her arm lightly. Hermione made a small noise, as though she couldn't come up with something to say. Ron, however, broke the silence.  
  
"I've liked you for a long time, Hermione," he said, in the same gentle voice he had used before. Harry still hadn't moved.  
  
"I've liked you for a long time, too," she said, biting her lip and looking up at him with just her eyes, her head pointing down.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked happily.  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled.  
  
Harry couldn't watch any longer. He looked into the fire for a moment. He was sure they were kissing again by the silence. After a few moments, he heard Hermione say his name.  
  
"Harry?" she said.  
  
"Yeah?" he called from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Where are you?" she called back.  
  
"Er-" he looked around. "On the floor."  
  
He saw her face disappear and saw her walking toward him, her brown hair bouncing. She held out a hand and helped him up. Ron stood on the stairs.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hermione asked him, so quietly he barely heard, and very carefully.  
  
He simply nodded. "I'll go to bed.give you guys some.er, privacy," he said, not looking at Hermione.  
  
The moment he flopped onto his bed, he heard laughter from his left. 


	4. Chapter Four

"I knew it all along," said Seamus' chortle.  
  
"Wondered when it would finally happen," said Dean, laughing his head off.  
  
"If it couldn't have been me, at least it's Ron," said Neville, who didn't seem to be laughing at all, since Harry was sure he wasn't too happy about the arrangement.  
  
"You all knew?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Of course!" said Seamus.  
  
"It was obvious," said Dean.  
  
"Sort of," said Neville.  
  
"How on earth did you know?" asked Harry.  
  
"You can tell.the way he talks about her," Seamus said, his laughter subsiding.  
  
"And in class, he's always looking at her," Dean added.  
  
"When is he looking at her?" Harry asked, very frustrated.  
  
"All the time! You never noticed?" Neville asked in mild surprise.  
  
"Well." Harry thought back. On second thought, maybe he had noticed these things.  
  
Seamus and Dean went back to laughing and Neville fell asleep. Harry pulled the curtains on his four-poster and stared into space for a while. After about twenty minutes, he heard Ron come in quietly.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Harry said.  
  
"Harry? You're still up?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not really tired," said Harry, in slightly clipped tones.  
  
There was a long pause in which Harry heard Ron climb into bed and pull his curtains.  
  
"Harry?" said Ron quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you positive that you don't like Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ron made a small "hmm" noise, as though he understood something. Harry heard him sigh. He rolled onto his side and stared into his pillow. Why did he feel so strange about all this? He had run and got Ron when Hermione had told him that she liked him. He had been so excited about the two of them- until it actually happened. Was it perhaps because it was odd to see his two best friends being romantic with each other? Or something else? Harry didn't dwell on it long. He was soon fast asleep. 


	5. Chapter Five

The next morning, Harry walked downstairs to find an almost deserted common room. The only people in it were Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. Ron and Hermione were sitting and talking. When Harry bid everyone good morning, Ginny's eyes went wide and she nearly tore out of the portrait hole.  
  
"What's wrong with Ginny?" wondered George.  
  
Ron shrugged. "She's really uptight lately - maybe it's homework?"  
  
"But why'd she run away from me?" asked Harry.  
  
"No idea," said Fred.  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" asked Hermione with concern.  
  
"I think so. She's just uptight lately.well, actually, she's always uptight, but she'll be okay," said Fred, standing up. "I think I'll go to breakfast."  
  
George stood up and they walked out of the portrait hole. Harry sat down near Ron and Hermione. He couldn't quite believe that they were together. It seemed almost unnatural, like it wasn't supposed to happen. Would they bicker over homework anymore? Would Hermione keep trying to get Ron to be more active in one of her committees? Harry just listened to them talk for a while.  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione.  
  
"What?" said Harry, jumping slightly. He realised that he had been looking at Hermione for a few moments and hadn't paid attention.  
  
"I just asked if you wanted breakfast," she said, looking at him with a furrowed brow.  
  
"Oh - yeah, sure," he said.  
  
They all walked to the Great Hall together. It took Harry all of five minutes to realise that Hermione and Ron were holding hands. He tried not to look. It gave him a funny feeling inside. They loaded their plates with toast and fried tomatoes.  
  
"Harry?" said a voice behind him.  
  
He wheeled around on his seat to find Cho standing there, looking prettier than ever. He turned deep red and stood up clumsily, tripping slightly on his shoelace. She didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" she asked.  
  
"Er, sure," said Harry, worried. She looked very serious.  
  
"Let's take a walk," she suggested.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione briefly. Hermione looked like she was hiding back a smile and Ron was sniggering, but nodded. Harry turned to Cho and they walked outside.  
  
The air was cold and sharp. Their breath rose in little clouds above their heads, and they watched the clouds roll lazily across the sky for a few moments. Then Cho cleared her throat.  
  
"Good luck in the Quidditch match," she said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah.you, too, captain to captain," said Harry. Surely she could have said that in front of Hermione and Ron?  
  
"You know that's not all I wanted to say," she said quietly.  
  
"I thought so," said Harry, smiling. Cho grinned back.  
  
"Right. Er - I - Harry, look." she trailed off.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
Cho looked at him for a moment. Then, before he knew what was going on, she had kissed him. He stood stunned.  
  
"Cho, what-" he began, but he was cut off.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, biting her lip and looking down.  
  
"No - it's okay - but why." Harry trailed off.  
  
"I don't know," said Cho, avoiding his eyes.  
  
They were silent for a while as they watched the ripples in the lake. Then, as though they had read each other's minds, they headed silently back to breakfast. Cho walked slightly in front of Harry. Why had she kissed him? Did this mean that they were together? Could she just be toying with him? Did she feel the same way as he did? Harry wanted to say something to this effect to her, just say something, anything.  
  
"Hey, Cho! C'mon!" shouted someone at the big front doors. It was a Ravenclaw boy, a sixth year like Cho.  
  
"I'm coming!" she called back, smiling in an odd sort of way.  
  
"You haven't eaten anything!" the boy said loudly. "And it's freezing, you'll get sick! Get inside!"  
  
Cho rolled her eyes, laughing. "Liam, since when did you start worrying about me so much? What are you, my dad?"  
  
Liam laughed and Harry smiled weakly. The door closed and Liam disappeared. Now, thought Harry, I'll say something to her now. Say something! He commanded his mouth to move, but nothing happened. Harry held the door for Cho, and she walked in. Before they opened the doors to the Great Hall, though, they both stopped and looked at each other. Harry blushed deeply, and Cho looked like she was going to say something, but she cleared her throat and opened the door without a word. Harry sighed, inwardly kicking himself, and bid her good-bye. 


	6. Chapter Six

"What's up?" asked Hermione when he sat down next to her, looking very put out.  
  
"Nothing," Harry lied.  
  
"C'mon, mate, what's the matter?" Ron pressured him.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, you're acting so oddly lately!" said Hermione, passing him some pumpkin juice.  
  
"I'm fine, okay? Really, I am. Just the match coming up. Really," Harry added, since Ron and Hermione both looked very disbelieving.  
  
Ginny passed them midway through the meal. Her lip was trembling and her eyes were shining.  
  
"Ginny?" asked Harry as she tried to avoid his eyes.  
  
She stopped in the middle of a step and looked at him, terrified. He leaned forward slightly, in hopes to convince her to tell him the problem. She gave a small squeak and ran out of the room at top speed.  
  
"She's really fast, isn't she?" said Ron, chuckling to himself. Hermione laughed too, but Harry couldn't.  
  
That night, Harry stayed up late again. He was the only one left in the common room at two o'clock in the morning, when he caught a flash of vivid red hair.  
  
"Hello?" he called.  
  
There was silence, broken only by a deep breath and another small squeak like a hiccup. Ginny Weasley stepped out into the open, in a long pink dressing gown, her bright brown eyes wide. She still looked rather pale.  
  
"Ginny, what're you doing down here so late?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," she mumbled, not looking at him.  
  
"Come on out. I could use some company," Harry said, trying to coax her to relax.  
  
"No, t-thanks, I'm fine," said Ginny; still mumbling so much Harry could barely understand her.  
  
"Please?" Harry insisted, pointing at the chair nearest him.  
  
Ginny sighed in a resigned sort of way and sat cautiously, as though afraid the chair would leap up and bite her.  
  
"What's up?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing," she said again.  
  
"Would you look at me?" he asked.  
  
Ginny looked up timidly, only with her eyes, keeping her head down.  
  
"What's wrong? I can tell something's up, and unless I'm much mistaken, it's to do with me. I can tell. You keep running away from me. Come on, spit it out."  
  
She took a wavering breath, then, as though her mouth had become a waterfall, the words poured out of her mouth at light speed.  
  
"I'm sick of this! I've fancied you ever since the first time I met you, you know that, and you still act as though you don't even see me. Do you know what that feels like? You're in love with that Cho Chang girl in Ravenclaw, but in case you hadn't noticed, she's in love with someone else! That Ravenclaw boy she's always with! But you were so wrapped up in yourself that you figured that the only person she could like back was YOU! I saw her kiss you - do you know what that means, Harry? She's got a boyfriend, but she kissed you! Don't you get it? Don't you understand what kind of girl she is?"  
  
She panted for a moment, and Harry sat stunned, feeling as though he had been pelted in the stomach several times.  
  
"Ginny, I-"  
  
"Why can't you see me, I'm right in front of you! I've been nice to you all the time! I try to ignore the fact that you're too good for me, but I can't, because I like you so much!"  
  
Harry's eyes were really hurting him. So was his stomach.  
  
"C'mon, Ginny, please don't-"  
  
"At least, I did, but now that you're chasing Cho, I see that I was wrong about you! She's obviously not even that nice if she's playing that Liam boy false! She's just a face, Harry, a face! All you see is how pretty she is; you don't even look at someone's heart or mind! You barely even know Cho, but you know me, Harry."  
  
Harry's stomach was still lurching and his eyes burned out of guilt. Ginny had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You know me. I know I'm not pretty, or popular, or anything like that, not like Cho. Can't you see, though, that I care about you? And I've been there for you before, many times. Can't you see that?"  
  
She stood up and left the room, crying outright. Harry had never felt so guilty. He watched her vivid hair flying behind her like a cape as she bolted up the staircase.  
  
He decided, right then and there that after the Quidditch match the next day, he would talk to her, tell her she was right, and tell her that he was sorry.  
  
Harry stood up, took a deep breath, and went to bed. 


	7. Chapter Seven

"Harry!" said Ron, prodding him.  
  
"Hmm? Wha's going on?" mumbled Harry sleepily, rolling over.  
  
"The Quidditch match is today, get up!" he tossed Harry his robes.  
  
Harry got dressed and stretched. Ron was standing near the door, his long arms crossed, looking strangely serious.  
  
"What's up?" asked Harry.  
  
"I need to talk to you," said Ron, his face shadowed.  
  
"Okay," Harry looked at him to start.  
  
"I just spoke to Ginny," Ron stepped forward, Harry stepped back.  
  
"Er," was all Harry could say.  
  
"It seems to me that you upset her a lot last night. Care to explain just what you did to my little sister?" Ron's teeth were gritted and his arms were still crossed. He looked quite dangerous to Harry.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I told her to sit, because she was so stressed, and she just exploded and started crying! I didn't know what to do! I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry," said Harry, trying to ignore the fact that Ron cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Oh, really?" Ron sounded very disbelieving - and angry.  
  
"Yes, I swear, that's all!" Harry's palms were sweaty.  
  
Ron took a deep, imposing breath. He stepped forward again, eyes narrowed. Harry was really scared now. Ron was a lot taller than he was, and if he was going to punch him, Harry was no match.  
  
"Did you tell her you were sorry?" his voice was quiet and deadly, and Harry was forcefully reminded of Snape.  
  
"N-No, I didn't have the chance. I'm going to talk to her after the Quidditch match today, though, and tell her then, I promise!" Harry made himself look Ron in the eye, but it was hard. He had never seen Ron look so threatening.  
  
There was a long pause. Harry's heart was pounding. Was Ron going to punch him? He was considering running for it when Ron stood with his face very close to Harry's.  
  
"If you don't, you will regret it. I promise you that. Whatever you did you hurt my little sister, you will regret unless you apologise in a proper way today. Understand me?" said Ron, with slits for eyes.  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "I'll talk to her after the Quidditch match."  
  
"That's right. Now, come on. Let's go eat, Hermione's waiting," Ron straightened up and opened the door cheerfully, as though he had removed the threatening, frightening mask he had worn for the past conversation.  
  
Hermione was indeed waiting for them, accompanied by Ginny. They were both hovering near the portrait hole, watching Ron and Harry walk down the stairs. Ginny hung her head when Harry walked closer.  
  
"Ginny-" Harry began to bid her good morning, wanting her to look up.  
  
Ginny looked up with a very cold expression upon her face that Harry had never seen before. They looked at each other for a split second before she turned her back completely and walked out of the portrait hole. Harry stared at her retreating back. He opened his mouth and closed it, then opened it again.  
  
"Come on, let's go," interrupted Hermione.  
  
She and Ron, as usual, joined hands. Harry walked next to Hermione, not wanting to be too close to Ron in case he got mad again. About halfway to the Great Hall, Harry grabbed Hermione's arm.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded and looked at Ron, who shrugged good-naturedly at her and glared at Harry a bit. He walked off to breakfast, leaving Hermione and Harry alone in the corridor.  
  
Harry had decided to talk to Hermione about just how to apologise to Ginny. He figured that the only person who could help him with a proper apology was she; she was Ginny's friend and could help him come up with exactly what he was supposed to say. He told her everything that he and Ginny had said, but he didn't tell her about what Ron said.  
  
".So, now I really want to apologise after the Quidditch match, but I don't really know what to say," he finished.  
  
Hermione was looking at him with astonishment. "You made her cry?"  
  
"I didn't mean to!" he burst out angrily.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, "but I don't know how to help you."  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione! You're Ginny's friend, who could help me better?"  
  
"I just think that this is something you should deal with on your own, is all," she said reasonably, starting to walk to the Great Hall again.  
  
Harry stood stunned for a second, then hurried after her.  
  
"Hermione, please, please, please, help me! I'm no good at things like this! I never meant to hurt her or anything, you know I wouldn't want to! Why should I apologise anyway, it wasn't my fault that she started to cry!" he cried, his voice echoing in the hall. Some people stared as they passed.  
  
"Just say what you feel," she said, looking straight ahead.  
  
"I feel like you should help me!" he insisted, trying to walk in front of her, but she was very fast.  
  
"Sorry, Harry, but I'm not going to. Not this time," said Hermione firmly as she opened the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry let out a sigh of frustration as he joined everyone at the Gryffindor table. The team was chatty and high-strung. Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and the twins were laughing about something, but Harry was too nervous to find out what. He bolted down some eggs with Ron glancing sideways at him occasionally. Hermione made forced conversation with the two of them, seeming to realise that something was wrong. She made no inquiries, however, and Harry announced to the team, about ten minutes before the end of breakfast, that they needed to get down to the field. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"Good luck, everyone!" called Hermione as they filed out.  
  
They all changed into their scarlet playing robes. Harry couldn't find the nerve to give a pep talk. He was having enough trouble keeping his eggs down; he was so keyed up. Everyone was giving everyone else little titbits of advice and cheerful words. Even Ron broke his imposing persona for a moment to clap Harry on the back.  
  
The team marched onto the pitch. Cheers rang in their ears, and Harry saw Hagrid waving to them. He smiled weakly, and stepped to the middle of the field as the Ravenclaws joined them. Cho looked extremely nervous, but (as always) very pretty. Harry found that he didn't really care how pretty she looked today. Most of his focus was split between his apology to Ginny and winning the match.  
  
"Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch.  
  
Harry extended his hand, as did Cho. She turned red, but Harry did not. He couldn't really place why. Harry felt his heart pound as he mounted his broom. The whistle sounded, and his nerves left him in the thrill of flight. Lee Jordan's commentary filled the stadium.  
  
"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Chaser Katie Bell of the Gryffindor team. She's got it, she's got it - streaking down the field at lightening speed - she's going to score! She's going to sc - no! Stopped in mid-air by Keeper Thomas Lade of Ravenclaw. The Quaffle is dropped.caught by Chaser Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor. Go, Alicia! She's really got it, now.passes to Bell, Bell passes back, avoids a Bludger, she's really taking risks here - she scores! GRYFFINDOR SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry blinked in the afternoon sunlight around for the Snitch, but it was nowhere to be seen. He circled the field high above the action, looking everywhere. He watched Cho carefully in case she took notice of it.  
  
"Ravenclaw in possession - Chaser Rowena Portnova dodges Spinnet, Bell, heads for the goalposts - she's nearly there - Ron Weasley's an excellent Keeper, though, very hard to get past.YES! HE'S SAVED IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Gryffindor in possession - Bell headed up the field - blocked by Chang! Chang nearly kills Bell! The Quaffle is caught by Spinnet, passed to Johnson, go, come on now, Angelina - no! Stolen tactfully by Portnova. Johnson is right behind her though - YES! Angelina got the Quaffle! Passes to Bell, back to Spinnet, ready for the shot - YES! GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Cheers from the Gryffindor side erupted. Harry saw Hermione jumping up and down, clapping.  
  
"Gryffindor has taken the Quaffle. There goes MacKernin, passes to Portnova - no! Caught instead by Johnson! Johnson passes to Spinnet, passes to Bell, OWCH! Hit hard by a Bludger! The Quaffle is gone - Ravenclaw in possession, Portnova going at light speed - hit by a Bludger, too! Amazing Beater work by.one of the twins, I don't know which one. Anyway, nice block. Spinnet takes the Quaffle again and passes to Bell. Bell's really flying now, going as fast as she possibly could! Potter taking a few risky dives - did he see the Snitch?"  
  
But he couldn't see the Snitch anywhere. He had been doing some dives in hopes to throw Cho off the scent of the Snitch so that he would be free to look for it himself, but Cho was slowly circling the stadium, looking very determined. The score was twenty to zero.if he got the Snitch now there would be no chance for Ravenclaw to overtake them. He watched Ron make another spectacular save - thirty-zero.  
  
"Spinnet passes to Johnson, passes to Bell, passes back to Spinnet. Taken by Portnova, passes to MacKernin, and - SCORE! Thirty-ten in favour of Gryffindor! NO! Ron Weasley's doing some fancy flying now, YES! HE BLOCKS ANOTHER GOAL! Quaffle is taken immediately by Spinnet. Passes to Johnson, passes to Bell, back to Johnson - NO! Taken by Ravenclaw Chaser Hart! Hart's really been keeping to himself this game. But it looks like he's going to score - NO! HE SCORES! NO! UNFAIR!"  
  
"Jordan, COMMENTATE IN AN UNBIASED WAY!" shouted Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry Professor, sorry. Where was I? Oh, right. Hart back in the game, streaking up the field yet again. He's going to score again! He's - NO! HA! Stopped by Chaser Bell of Gryffindor. Potter still diving around, Chang still circling. She stops! Has she spotted the Snitch? She may have seen the Snitch! Anyway, Bell nearing the goal post, getting closer, closer, almost there, duck, Katie, that's a Bludger! She's almost there - SCORE! YES! SCORE! FORTY-TWENTY TO GRYFFINDOR! Quaffle taken by Johnson, and they're off."  
  
Harry was still circling and diving, hoping to see the Snitch. It wasn't until another minute or so had passed that Harry saw that Cho was mouthing something soundlessly, looking terrified. Was this a trick to get him off the trail of the Snitch? Harry considered this for a few moments, then decided that she looked genuinely frightened. He furrowed his brow, then streaked towards her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he shouted.  
  
She didn't answer. She was white as a ghost. He became vaguely aware that people in the stands were screaming in fright. Looking wildly down, he saw at least fifty hooded figures below.  
  
"COME ON!" he yelled at Cho, grabbing her wrist and diving, diving faster than he ever had before.  
  
He stopped inches from the ground, pulling Cho off her broom. Everyone, except for the teachers, was running for their lives. He and Cho landed and ran, leaving their brooms behind, and got their teams together. Harry saw Katie trip and fall. He doubled back to get her, but she couldn't walk. It seemed that she had sprained her ankle. He held her under the arm and ran as fast as he could with everyone else, Katie hobbling alongside him. He heard screams and sobbing, and things exploding. He felt bits of wood falling onto his head and eyes. The Death Eaters were advancing on them. Green light was flashing everywhere, but it didn't seem to have hit anyone yet.  
  
He saw Hermione inside the pitch. She had tears pouring down her face, but was running very fast. He didn't have time to catch up with her, though. He could hear yelling, screams, and explosions from the stadium. The Dark Mark was rising rapidly in the sky over the forest. They reached the castle and joined the panicked crowds running towards their common rooms for safety. The Fat Lady was open, and Harry, still helping Katie, scrambled through it. He set Katie down in an armchair and went back out into the corridor to see about his friends.  
  
"Hermione! Ron! Where are you?" he had lost them in all the confusion.  
  
"I'm here!" said Ron loudly.  
  
Harry swung around. Ron was running towards him.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" he said in a frightened voice.  
  
"I dunno - Hermione!" Harry shouted again.  
  
"I'll check the common room, you look in the corridor," said Ron.  
  
But she wasn't there. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Heart pounding, face pale, he ran. His feet carried him in different directions. He could hear more explosions and screams from the distance. Panting, he rushed to the hospital wing. She wasn't there. He ran back to the common room as fast as he could and caught up with Ron, who was talking quickly to Fred and George, who looked pale and panicked.  
  
"Ron!" Harry called, sprinting around a cluster of crying first years and knocking into a third year girl who was running in the opposite direction.  
  
"Harry! Where's Hermione? Didn't you find her? Isn't she okay?" Ron shouted back to him, wheeling around to face him.  
  
"No, I don't know where she is. We have to look, come on!" He grabbed Ron's arm and led him away, letting go once they had got out of the common room.  
  
"Are Fred and George okay?" Harry shouted over the noise in the corridor as they hurried.  
  
"Yeah - but they didn't see Ginny anywhere," Ron called back.  
  
"You don't think - is she okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Some first year saw her in the pitch," said Ron, throwing open the doors.  
  
They ran outside, towards the pitch. All the teachers and most of the older students were fighting the Death Eaters. They pulled out their wands and rushed into the battle.  
  
"STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" they both shouted over and over, dodging curses, ducking behind bits of wood. They didn't stop to see if they had Stunned any of them.  
  
Professor McGonagall had fallen, but was unhurt. She didn't see two Death Eaters right behind her.  
  
"PROFESSOR!" Harry called, running forward. "LOOK OUT!"  
  
Harry leapt and slammed into Professor McGonagall. She stumbled, but stayed upright. Harry landed hard on the ground and tried to aim at the two advancing Death Eaters. He Stunned one of them and McGonagall got the other.  
  
"All right?" he called to her. Professor McGonagall nodded.  
  
Harry saw more of the Death Eaters coming, more approaching the pitch. There were already at least twenty in the pitch, fighting the students and teachers, and there was at least thirty more coming. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry with an expression of terror upon her face that Harry had never seen before. Then she straightened up more and leapt forward to battle.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry wheeled around to see Ron bending over a pile of wood just outside the pitch, trying to move it, but struggling greatly. He rushed over and saw that Ron was shaking. There was someone underneath the heavy pile of wood, but they didn't know who it was. All they could see was an arm. They pulled, pushed, and lifted until their backs were sore and their fingers were full of splinters. The last piece of wood was moved, and Harry jumped. Underneath the wood was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted, kneeling next to her and shaking her slightly.  
  
She was unconscious. Harry couldn't tell whether she was breathing or not. He bent down and tapped her face gently. She didn't move.  
  
"Is she - she's not - you don't think-" Ron blabbered.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry, his stomach writhing.  
  
"They've killed her! They've killed her! I'll kill them!" Ron shouted wildly, starting towards the Death Eaters, but Harry held him back.  
  
"No, Ron, come on.we have to help Hermione first," he said shakily.  
  
"I'll kill them!" Ron shouted again.  
  
"Come on," Harry pulled Ron roughly towards Hermione. Ron looked at him with a mixture of fear and anger on his face, and nodded.  
  
Ron picked her up carefully and they ran, fast as they could, to the castle. Hermione's face had deep gashes and cuts all over it, and her left arm looked as though it was broken. Her robes were soaked with blood and torn badly. Ron's eyes were terrified as they ran for the hospital wing at top speed. Harry felt himself shaking.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry shouted as he opened the hospital wing door. "Help!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey gasped and went pale, then rushed over. Ron wouldn't let go of Hermione at first, but Madam Pomfrey was able to guide him over to a bed and get him to lay her down. There wasn't anyone else in the wing.  
  
"Is - is she going to be okay?" Harry asked in a choked voice.  
  
"I don't know," said Madam Pomfrey, very quietly.  
  
Ron reached down and held Hermione's hand. He was biting his lip.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, wake up," Ron whispered, so quietly that only Harry heard.  
  
Hermione was lying there, looking very small, and with all those cuts bleeding terribly. Harry felt a lump in his throat, which he swallowed. Madam Pomfrey rubbed some potions and powders on Hermione's face and arms.  
  
"You two, I'll have to ask you to leave. You're to go to your common room. Miss Granger needs care," said Madam Pomfrey, beginning to put up a screen around Hermione's bed.  
  
"But-" Harry began, but she cut him off.  
  
"You may come back later, when it's safer. Go," she urged them, gesturing with her free arm, the other still fixing the screen. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Ron and Harry left slowly, not knowing what to do. The common room didn't seem like the place to go, somehow. They walked down the hall at a crawling speed, then stopped simultaneously. Harry pulled out his wand and turned, without a word, and ran back outside towards the stadium, Ron right behind him.  
  
"You don't suppose - she's - I mean, she'll be - okay - won't she?" Ron panted, his face pure white.  
  
"I think - she will - be," Harry panted back.  
  
It seemed that the Death Eaters had retreated. The Dark Mark was still over the forest, and something else was written next to it that Harry couldn't read in the bright sunlight. There were teachers supporting others, digging through rubble, calling out names. Students were sobbing and screaming. Harry and Ron ran to Professor McGonagall, who was nearest.  
  
"Professor!" Harry said breathlessly. "Is everyone all right?"  
  
"Potter." said Professor McGonagall. "I saw Miss Granger."  
  
"Oh.yeah," said Harry quietly.  
  
"Is she in the hospital wing?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, looking down.  
  
"Is anyone - I mean-" Harry began.  
  
"The Heads of Houses are going to do a roll call. We want to be sure everyone got back all right. There are injuries, but we can sort them all out. And Potter-" she looked at Harry sharply, but kindly at the same time. "Thank you."  
  
Harry nodded silently. Ron was still looking at the ground. After a moment, Professor McGonagall sighed and turned to help the others, Harry and Ron following her.  
  
It was a terrible sight. The Quidditch pitch was completely ruined. There were people lying on the ground, shaking, people limping, people crying. Harry saw a Ravenclaw prefect with his arm around the shoulders of a girl who was clutching her forearm, which looked as though it had a very deep cut on it. He saw a boy kneeling on the ground, clutching his right leg.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Harry.  
  
"Fine - cut leg," the boy gasped.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Harry, trying to see where Ron had got.  
  
"Yeah - are you okay?" the boy was a Hufflepuff. Harry helped him up. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am," said Harry, supporting the boy as they walked. Ron was helping Angelina Johnson, who was sobbing.  
  
"Nice to meet you," the boy gasped, clearing his throat.  
  
"Right," said Harry, looking straight ahead. He was trying not to look at too many people's injuries - it made him feel sick.  
  
"I saw you help Professor McGonagall. Awfully brave of you."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "Thanks."  
  
"I'm still shaking - I thought no one would come out alive."  
  
"Right," said Harry again, the sick feeling increasing slightly.  
  
"Blimey," said the boy, "Why would you have come out here?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything. This boy obviously thought Harry would have gone and hid when the Death Eaters had come, not try to fight.  
  
"I mean, it's dangerous for you, isn't it?" he continued.  
  
"Sure, but it's also dangerous for everyone else if people go and hide instead of trying to protect them," said Harry, wishing the boy would stop talking.  
  
"I never introduced myself. I'm Simon Hirsch, sixth year," he said, shaking Harry's hand sideways.  
  
They fell silent after that. Harry walked Simon to the hospital wing and waited for Ron and Angelina to show up. Angelina had calmed down, and Harry could see that her leg was swollen. Madam Pomfrey was very harassed, as there were at least twenty students and teachers in the wing, with more on the way. The screen was still around Hermione's bed.  
  
"Er, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry called. "Can we check on Hermione?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked up briefly, then nodded in a brave sort of way. Ron pulled the screen back a bit and looked at Hermione. Harry followed him.  
  
Her cuts on her face were mended and her arm looked unbroken, but she was still white and unconscious, her breathing ragged and uneven. Ron put a hand on her cheek, and cleared his throat. Harry took a deep breath and looked away.  
  
"Harry, she's freezing," said Ron in a voice that was most unlike his own.  
  
Harry looked around. There was a pile of blankets in a corner. He grabbed a couple and unfolded them, laying them on top of Hermione. She didn't move for the ten minutes that the boys stood and stared at her.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, come along, please," said a voice behind them. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Harry turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing there, looking as though she was about to cry. Ron hadn't moved. His hand was still on Hermione's cheek, and his other was grasping hers.  
  
"Come on, Ron," said Harry gently.  
  
"No, I want to stay with her," said Ron stubbornly, his voice strained.  
  
"Weasley, there's nothing you can do. Please come," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Ron shook his head and squeezed his eyes tight for a moment, then opened them with a deep breath. He moved his other hand from her cheek and now held her hand with both of his. Harry wished there was something he could say, but there was nothing.  
  
"Weasley, this is important. You may come back in a little while," said Professor McGonagall, very gently.  
  
"I can't leave her, not like this - look at her," said Ron, finally turning just his head a bit to face Harry and McGonagall.  
  
"Ron, you have to, just for a bit. Please," said Harry. "I don't want to either, but we have to. Just for a bit."  
  
"No," said Ron, more firmly.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked as though she were about to insist that he come, then thought better of it. "Come along, then, Potter. You may come back to visit Miss Granger after Professor Dumbledore has spoken to you."  
  
"I'll be back later. If she wakes up, let her know where I've gone," whispered Harry to Ron as he left. Ron nodded, not taking his eyes off Hermione.  
  
Professor McGonagall led Harry out of the hospital wing and down towards her office. They didn't say anything the whole time. Harry couldn't shake the image of Hermione lying there as though dead, of Ron's expression when he looked at her, of the way Madam Pomfrey had gasped. Through the door of Professor McGonagall's office they went, where there was a group of people sitting. Harry started.  
  
There was Sirius, looking much better than he had when Harry had last seen him. Next to him was Harry's favorite Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. To the right of Lupin sat a wizard that Harry had never met before. He had an impressive way of holding himself, like a soldier. His eyes were deep brown to match his rather shaggy hair. He was a little shorter than Sirius.  
  
"Mr. Potter," said the wizard in a deep voice. "Very nice to meet you."  
  
"Right, hi," said Harry, very subdued as he shook the man's hand.  
  
"I'm Mundungus Fletcher," he introduced himself.  
  
"Oh," said Harry. The name rang a sort of bell.  
  
Harry shook Lupin's hand as well, and then Sirius clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. The door to the office reopened, and in walked Dumbledore. He looked shaken, but determined. All the others shook his hand when he entered. Harry knew that something very important must have been happening.  
  
"But where is Arabella?" asked Dumbledore, glancing around.  
  
"Right here, Albus," said someone from the door.  
  
A woman walked in and Harry's jaw dropped. It was Mrs. Figg, his mad old neighbour and baby-sitter from Privet Drive. Only now, and perhaps just because Harry was in the wizarding world, she seemed very tall and strong. She shook everyone's hand, and when she got to Harry, she bent a bit.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Harry," she whispered, patting his head like a grandmother.  
  
"Er - right - hi, Mrs. Figg," Harry replied, very confused.  
  
"Call me Arabella," she said, straightening up. "What's happened, then, Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore hastily explained what had happened. Harry kept seeing flashes of the terrifying Death Eaters plowing through the stadium, blasting apart everything in sight, hurting everyone, and of Hermione, Hermione in the hospital wing.  
  
"What do we do, then?" said Fletcher.  
  
"That," said Dumbledore heavily, "is a mystery."  
  
"Sir?" said Harry, very confused. "Why am I here?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him sharply, and Harry felt his bright blue eyes seeing through him. Sirius's grip on Harry's shoulder tightened slightly.  
  
"Harry, you are a very brave person," said Dumbledore. "Especially in the face of Voldemort. There are wizards and witches beyond your years that cannot show that type of courage in the presence of such evil. Harry, you are here to help us."  
  
He stood up and crossed the room to look out his window for a moment. He turned back around and looked at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Potter," she said, as though continuing Dumbledore's words, "We are part of a group called the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Harry simply stared. He had no idea what the Order of the Phoenix was, let alone why he was supposed to be a part of it and help them. What exactly would he have to do?  
  
"The other members should be along soon," said Lupin, glancing at the door quickly.  
  
"Anyway, Potter, you are one of our key players in this. We ask you to help us in our work," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Work?" Harry repeated before he could stop himself. "What do I have to do to help you? I don't know anything about the Order of the Phoenix! I'm not even a fully trained wizard! How could I help?"  
  
"Harry, you will be very surprised to see how important you are in this. We almost can't do this without you," said Lupin.  
  
"Well, but, I mean, what is the Order of the Phoenix?" asked Harry.  
  
Sirius answered this time. "It was formed when you were just a tiny baby, Harry. We're a resistance movement, to fight Voldemort. We have spies, double agents, fighters, everything. Your parents were our most important members, before." he trailed off. The deaths of Harry's parents were very difficult for Sirius to talk about.  
  
"So, now, I'm in it?" asked Harry. Everyone nodded or agreed.  
  
"Minerva, I'm sure that Harry would like to see how his friend Miss Granger is doing in the hospital wing, am I correct?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, sir, please," said Harry, utterly relieved.  
  
"Sirius, will you escort him? I will need both of you back, along with Ronald Weasley, in thirty minutes, please," Dumbledore opened the door for them, and they left. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sirius looked as scared as Harry did while they walked briskly to the hospital wing. Hermione and Ron were close to Sirius as well, and they had helped him escape in third year.  
  
"What's happened to Hermione?" Sirius asked gruffly as they neared the wing.  
  
Harry told him everything that had happened. Sirius went very pale and Harry's hands began to shake as he finished. He opened the door to the hospital wing and found Ron sitting by Hermione's bed looking destroyed. Harry's heart sank to his stomach and he felt the colour drain from his face.  
  
"What's happened?" he asked calmly and quietly.  
  
"She - she hasn't woken up yet, Harry," said Ron, almost hysterical. "Madam Pomfrey hasn't been able to help her, yet. She's been cursed with something, but we don't know what!"  
  
"Calm down, Ron," said Sirius, patting Ron's shoulder.  
  
"I can't!" Ron shouted. "Hermione's ill, she's hurt, and I can't help her!"  
  
Harry's throat was twisted in knots, it seemed. Hermione indeed was very pale and still. Ron buried his face in his hands and took some steadying breaths.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled over and tipped some potion down Hermione's throat. It was smoking and smelled strongly of burnt toast. Hermione didn't move.  
  
"Ron, we're going to need to talk to you now, and Hermione, once she - once she wakes up and is better," said Sirius, half reassuringly, half nervously.  
  
"About what?" mumbled Ron through his hands.  
  
"I can't tell you here," said Sirius. "You'll have to come with us, all right?"  
  
"I can't leave-" Ron began, looking at Hermione, but Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Ron, you'll have to come with us. I'm sorry. We can come back in a while, okay?" Sirius said kindly, but firmly.  
  
Ron looked as though this were killing him. He looked at Hermione, biting his lip, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, he opened his eyes and nodded to Sirius. Sirius stood up and walked to the door, opened it, and held it for Harry and Ron. Harry walked straight up to it, but Ron lingered for a moment, kissed Hermione's cheek, and followed.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked Sirius.  
  
Sirius said nothing. They were silent until they reached Professor McGonagall's office again. The door was ajar, and they pushed through it. Ron gasped.  
  
"Mum? Dad? Bill? Charlie? What're you doing here?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"We're-" began Mrs. Weasley, but Dumbledore interrupted her.  
  
"How is Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore, very concerned.  
  
"Um - she hasn't woken up yet," mumbled Ron, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other, then at Ron in concern. They obviously hadn't heard about what had happened to Hermione. They both looked very serious.  
  
"Professor, will she be all right?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I hope so."  
  
There was silence. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat nervously. Sirius patted Ron's shoulder a couple of times reassuringly.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ron finally.  
  
Dumbledore fixed Ron with a piercing stare. Harry almost shivered - those blue eyes were icy looking. Charlie fidgeted, and Bill tugged at his ponytail.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, your parents, and now your brothers, are involved in the Order of the Phoenix," he said calmly.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "What? Mum, Dad, you never told me that!"  
  
"You know what it is?" asked Harry, taken aback.  
  
"Yeah - Charlie, you told me about it once, but he never told me who was in it or anything," said Ron.  
  
Harry made an indistinct noise of agreement. Once again, he realised how much more Ron knew about the wizarding world than he did.  
  
"Ron, I couldn't tell you who was in it," said Charlie. "I didn't even know. But now Bill and I've joined, so." Charlie trailed off. Bill tugged his ponytail again.  
  
"Well, so, what do I have to do with it?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, we are asking for your help in our resistance movement against Voldemort-" Ron flinched at the sound of the name. "-And ask you to join us."  
  
"What?" said Ron again. "I'm not even out of school - what're you playing at?"  
  
Harry had never heard Ron speak that way to Dumbledore before. He wondered what Dumbledore would say.  
  
"Ron," said his mother, "this is important. Listen to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Your mother's right, Ron. We need you to be a fighter," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I never said I'm not going to fight!" said Ron sharply. "I just don't know why you wanted me, I'm not even that good at magic!"  
  
"Ron, don't talk back," whispered Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I'm not!" snapped Ron.  
  
"Mr. Weasley is under much pressure," said Dumbledore to Ron's parents.  
  
The Weasleys both nodded. Harry was grateful to Dumbledore.  
  
"The two of you, and Miss Granger, if she is well, will be very important in the Order of the Phoenix. The three of you have, over the years, astounded me with your powers of deduction, your determination, and your courage. All three of you will be welcome to join The Order of the Phoenix, should you choose to do so. I believe that we need you three."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore, who seemed very calm. He nodded, and Ron followed suit. Arabella and Lupin gave them small smiles.  
  
"Thank you, boys. I will speak with Miss Granger once she is well."  
  
"Albus," said Arabella suddenly. "Where's Severus?"  
  
"That, my dear, I do not know," said Dumbledore, a slight frown upon his face.  
  
"He is coming, though, right?" asked Fletcher.  
  
"Of course," said Dumbledore. Lupin looked slightly put out.  
  
"Excuse me?" said a small voice by the door.  
  
A girl was standing there, looking anxious at the prospect of interrupting the headmaster. She was a second year in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Yes, Miss Spark?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I'm to take Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to the hospital wing, Professor," said the girl clearly.  
  
"Very - very well," said McGonagall, going slightly pale. "Potter - Weasley - go ahead."  
  
Harry felt his hands begin to shake again. Ron had gone very white and Sirius had clapped a hand on each of their shoulders before they left again, walking with the girl.  
  
"I'm Luminita Spark," she said as they rushed.  
  
"Hi," said Harry in a distracted sort of voice.  
  
"Is that your friend that's got hurt in the hospital? The girl on the bed?" she asked, almost keenly.  
  
"Er, yeah," said Harry.  
  
"She's okay, isn't she?" asked Ron quickly.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Luminita, ignoring Ron. She seemed to want to carry on the conversation with Harry.  
  
"I don't know. Is she-" Harry tried to ask, but Luminita cut him off.  
  
"She looks a real mess. All ill and Madam Pomfrey in a right state - d'you know, she doesn't look like she's going to wake up anytime soon."  
  
Ron blanched terribly on these last words and his eyes  
  
popped. "What do you mean?" he shouted wildly.  
  
"She's going to be okay, isn't she?" asked Harry, but  
  
Luminita continued as though she couldn't hear him.  
  
"Those Death Eater things - they're You-Know-Who's supporters, right?"  
  
Harry let out a puff of exasperation. "Yes."  
  
"So, then, were they trying to attack you?"  
  
"I don't know," said Harry impatiently, breaking into a run to get to the hospital wing and see Hermione. Ron followed.  
  
"Well, I'd better get back to the common room once we get there. D'you know, I got cursed once? We were practising charms in class and a girl hit me with the Leg-Locker Curse," she said in a tone that suggested that something amazing had happened. "But I'm okay now, see?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, we've got to go now, Luminita," said Harry, greatly annoyed. "See you some other time."  
  
"Okay! Bye, Harry!" called Luminita as they parted ways.  
  
"She's mad," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," agreed Harry. They had reached the hospital wing.  
  
Harry pushed open the door, ran through it, and went straight to Hermione's bed, but no one was in it. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Where's Hermione?" Harry shouted, wheeling around to look.  
  
"Here," croaked someone to their left.  
  
Harry and Ron spun on their heels. Standing, trying to walk to her bed, was Hermione. The boys rushed to help her.  
  
"Hermione, you're okay!" Ron gasped.  
  
"Sort of," said Hermione. Her voice was quite scratchy.  
  
Harry and Ron helped her get into bed. She coughed a couple of times.  
  
"What're you doing out of bed?" asked Ron.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey wanted to - check me up. See if I'm okay," said Hermione breathlessly. It seemed that the walk had winded her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Harry in concern.  
  
"Not very well," said Hermione. "Only just woke up a minute ago."  
  
"Yeah, they sent some annoying girl to fetch us," said Harry.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Are you two all right?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. Neither of them was injured, but they were achy and exausted after saving Hermione, battling Death Eaters, and learning that they were in a fighting organisation against the most evil wizard of their time.  
  
"Fine," said Harry. There was no reason to hit Hermione over the head with all this the moment she woke up.  
  
"What happened, Hermione? D'you remember?" asked Ron.  
  
"A Death Eater was charging me," she said, clearing her throat, "and I tried to Stun them. Then, Professor Flitwick told me to look out, and I turned too fast and tripped. I grabbed onto someone standing nearby, and the Death Eater did the-"  
  
She stopped, then looked with wide eyes at Harry and Ron. They looked back at her nervously.  
  
"The Cruciatus Curse on me," she whispered.  
  
Harry shivered. He knew only too well how painful the Cruciatus Curse was. Ron's eyes widened like Hermione's and he stroked her hair a bit. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Whoever it was I grabbed to stop falling, I don't know who, they got rid of the Death Eater who was cursing me, I suppose. The last thing I remember is a lot of wood falling on top of me from the pitch - I heard some screaming and I got knocked out."  
  
They were silent for a moment. Madam Pomfrey swooped over with some medicine for Hermione, then retreated to help a few other people who were injured. The hospital wing was much emptier, which calmed Harry very slightly.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry suddenly. "Did you see who any of the Death Eaters were?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes in concentration and looked at the ceiling for a time. Harry and Ron watched her mutter to herself and stare into space, as though she was solving a difficult math equation.  
  
"Hermione?" said Ron, very quietly.  
  
"There was a voice," she said slowly. "It was really familiar - but who was it? I know I've heard them before."  
  
Harry looked at her. "Malfoy?" he suggested.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't think so."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Could've been anyone, couldn't it? Well, we Stunned a few, so they'll get unmasked."  
  
"Wrong, Weasley.very wrong," said someone right behind them, in an icy voice that was all too familiar and none too welcome.  
  
Professor Snape was standing nearby, looking deadly serious and very angry. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The Message of the Forest Hermione gulped at the sight of him, Ron stared stonily back, almost defiant. Harry didn't move, except to shift so that Hermione was more protected.  
  
"They escaped. No one was unmasked. Your efforts, however valiant-" he spat out the word as though it had a bad taste to it.  
  
"They what?" said Ron.  
  
"They were reawaken by their colleagues! They escaped! None of the Death Eaters were apprehended, however, the Dark Mark is over the forest and the teachers are investigating."  
  
Snape rarely sounded this informative without soon after telling them that they had detention or taking fifty points from Gryffindor. He didn't seem upset with them at all; in fact, he seemed to be trying to help them.  
  
"Someone was killed, then?" asked Hermione, trying to sit up. Ron put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"They are not sure, Miss Granger. There is a message written beside the Mark," said Snape, trailing off.  
  
"I saw that!" said Harry suddenly. "I saw it, but it was too bright to read. What's it say, anyway?"  
  
Ron had got up and looked out the window. He gasped and tugged Harry's sleeve. Hermione tried to twist in the bed to see out the window to the forest, but couldn't. Harry's reaction was the same as Ron's.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione frantically.  
  
"It says - it says 'your students will die here', Hermione," said Harry as calmly as he could, though his voice shook slightly.  
  
Snape had left. Hermione had sunk back down in shock. Harry and Ron just stared out the window, looking at the message. It was written in the same evil green writing as the Mark, and there were teachers looking around the pitch and the edge of the forest. A few had gone in, but not far.  
  
"What do we do?" said Hermione quietly.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione. She looked very scared. Ron couldn't move, he simply looked at the Mark and the horrible message. The sun was sinking, and the grisly neon colour contrasted in an ugly way against the orange sky.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry, in a whisper.  
  
Harry sat next to her bed and tried to think. Everything seemed so muddled in his head that he felt as though his thoughts were swimming in murky water. Ron finally moved away from the window and took Hermione's hand.  
  
"I'm going in there," he said.  
  
"What?" said Harry and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"I have to," said Ron quietly. "Harry, you too."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"We're fighters now. Order of the Phoenix. We have to fight," mumbled Ron.  
  
Harry stared at him. He was pale and he pressed his lips together. Hermione looked at her feet and seemed to be trying not to cry.  
  
"W-What's the Order of the Phoenix?" asked Hermione in a quaking voice.  
  
"We'll explain later," said Harry.  
  
"I'm going in there," said Ron again.  
  
"Ron, you can't!" said Hermione. "It's so dangerous, and against Death Eaters.don't go."  
  
"I'm going to," said Ron.  
  
"Then I will, too," said Harry seriously.  
  
"You can't go! Please, don't go!" said Hermione, panicking.  
  
"Hermione, we're going," said Ron.  
  
"No! If something happened - if you got hurt or - or - well, I couldn't bear it! Please, please let the teachers handle it!" Hermione grabbed Harry's right arm and Ron's left. She held as tight as she could, but she loosed her grip after a moment, too weak to continue.  
  
"It's okay," said Harry soothingly. "We'll be fine."  
  
"No!" she shrieked. Madam Pomfrey rushed in.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you all right?" she asked urgently.  
  
Hermione didn't respond, just looked at Madam Pomfrey with tears in her eyes. Madam Pomfrey decided that the boys had worn out their welcomes.  
  
"OUT! This young lady is ill!" she bustled them away, out of the wing, with Hermione positively weeping behind her. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Grand Entrances Ron turned to Harry, looking very grave. Harry had never seen him look that way before. Harry tried to open the door to the hospital wing, but it was locked.  
  
"ALOHOMORA!" Ron shouted, pointing at the lock and springing back into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was outraged.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I'm shocked! Miss Granger needs care! Out!" she said loudly and irritably. Hermione was still sobbing.  
  
"I need to speak to Hermione alone, please, Madam Pomfrey" said Ron quietly, through gritted teeth.  
  
Madam Pomfrey hesitated, then got up and left in a huff, looking extremely angry. Her office door slammed behind her and the boys bounded over to Hermione.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione, it's okay," said Ron softly.  
  
"Really, we'll be fine," said Harry, sitting on the bed.  
  
"You can't leave me!" wailed Hermione.  
  
She covered her face with shaking hands and cried. Ron sat down on her side and held her to him. She cried into his shoulder for a long time. Harry watched. Ron's face was pale and his eyes were glittering.  
  
Ron mumbled something that made Hermione hold him tighter, then let go, wiping her eyes. Harry didn't hear. Ron looked at Hermione, then leaned in and kissed her. He stood up. Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"See you in a bit," he said to her, swallowing hard.  
  
She sniffed and nodded, her face screwing up again. Harry hugged her tightly. She cried for a brief moment, then stopped and let go.  
  
"Please, be careful," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I will," Harry whispered back.  
  
Hermione kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again. Harry stood up with Ron. Ron leaned back down to Hermione and kissed her again, then once on each cheek. He straightened up, and the boys left quietly, Hermione watching them go with tears running silently down her face.  
  
They left the hospital wing shaking. Halfway to the entrance hall, they ran into Sirius, who was rushing somewhere.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Get over here!" Sirius shouted.  
  
They ran over as fast as they could. Sirius was unnaturally pale and nervous-looking. His wand was pulled out and he was gripping it so tight that Harry was sure that, if he weren't careful, it would crack.  
  
"Sirius, did you see-" Ron began.  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius gruffly. "And we're going in right now, the Order members. I want you lot to stay here, okay?"  
  
"No!" said Ron defiantly.  
  
"I'll not have you two getting into trouble," said Sirius.  
  
"We'll be okay," said Harry, stepping in front of Sirius. "We have to go with the Order if you are."  
  
Sirius stared at the boy's determined faces. He looked as though he was going to say no, but with a half-glance at Ron, he seemed decided.  
  
"Come on, then," he gestured to them.  
  
They followed him to the entrance hall, out the doors and towards the forest.  
  
"Sirius!" called someone to the right.  
  
Sirius, Harry, and Ron wheeled around, jumping slightly. The sky was darkening, and it took a moment to realise that it was Fletcher calling to them.  
  
"What're these boys doing here? Thought they weren't to come," he said, frowning at Ron and Harry.  
  
"They insisted," said Sirius sternly, and Fletcher made no further comments.  
  
"Well, then - we're going in, then, are we?" Fletcher asked sharply.  
  
"Yes," replied Sirius. "Come on."  
  
The four of them stood, scared but determined, facing the forest. Harry looked at them. There was Sirius, with a menacing, angry look at the Mark, looking dangerous, much as he had the first time Harry had met him. Fletcher was giving off the illusion of looking like a soldier more than ever. Ron's face was white, and his jaw was set.  
  
They entered the forest together, shoulder to shoulder, hoping against hope that they would rejoin Hermione soon. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The forest was deadly still. Harry looked around and saw Ron's hands shaking, holding his wand out in front of him like a gun. Harry lit the end of his own and followed Fletcher and Sirius into the depths of the wood.  
  
"Hang on," Harry muttered a few minutes later. "D'you see something up ahead?"  
  
The others stopped and looked carefully. Indeed, something seemed to be happening. They could see a small clearing faintly and hear popping noises. They began to run flat-out to reach the clearing - but they were too late.  
  
They had stepped into a horrible sight. There were bodies lying on the ground, sprawled out, dead. Harry heard Ron gasp.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled, blundering forward and turning over a very small figure some twenty feet away.  
  
Harry hurried to him and knelt down next to him. Ginny was lying there, her eyes closed, her face pale and cold. She was dead. Harry's eyes burnt. He looked away and stood up, facing Fletcher and Sirius, who were looking at the other dead students.  
  
"C'mon," said Sirius quietly, who had crossed over to them, "Let's get you out of here. C'mon, Ron."  
  
But Ron didn't want to leave. He held his sister tightly to him and shook his head violently. Sirius grabbed his arm.  
  
"You're not safe here," he said gently.  
  
"I don't care," said Ron, pulling Ginny closer to himself.  
  
"Go back to Hermione. We'll sort this out. I'm sorry," Sirius added as his voice caught in his throat, which he tried to disguise.  
  
"Come on, Ron," said Harry, feeling his stomach contract at the sight of Ginny.  
  
"We'll sort this out," repeated Sirius, successfully moving Ron away from Ginny.  
  
Ron fought, trying to get back to Ginny, but Sirius was too strong for him. Eventually, with much coaxing and insisting from Fletcher, Sirius, and Harry, Ron agreed to go back to Hermione. He and Harry walked slowly out of the clearing without talking. Ron kept clearing his throat. Harry wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't. He was numb with horrible shock. How - how - could Ginny be dead? He was supposed to apologise to her! How could she be dead before he got to apologise to her? It wasn't fair.  
  
"Harry!" shouted Ron suddenly. "Look out!"  
  
Harry wheeled round and saw, to his horror - a Chimaera. He recognised it from a picture he had seen in The Monster Book of Monsters. It had the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a dragon. He now understood fully why it was a Class-A Non-Tradable Good. Without thinking, Harry pushed Ron out of the way and leapt forward.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted at the top of his voice.  
  
It worked, but too late - the Chimaera had already lunged at him and sank its large teeth into his right arm. Harry yelled with pain and Ron pulled the monster off of him. It was unconscious. His arm bled freely, and was causing him much pain. He had dropped his wand in the confusion.  
  
"Here!" panted Ron, brandishing Harry's wand towards him.  
  
Ron pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Harry's arm. The blood soaked through, but the pain was slightly relieved.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" Harry asked. Ron only had a t-shirt and it was rather chilly.  
  
"I'm fine," said Ron without looking at him. "Let's go."  
  
The rest of the walk out of the forest passed quickly without incident. Once they had cleared out, they saw Arabella hurrying towards them looking stricken.  
  
"Boys!" she shouted.  
  
"We're okay!" they said over and over, but she held her lit wand up to their faces.  
  
"You are not! Look at your arm, Harry! And Ron, your face!"  
  
Harry looked. Ron hadn't said anything about his face, but in the light of the wand, he could see that it was scratched and cut. Harry supposed that he had got hurt during the meeting with the Chimaera.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the hospital wing," she said, ushering them towards the castle.  
  
Ron looked down the whole time. Harry felt horrible. The door opened and Madam Pomfrey streaked over to them, her face white.  
  
"You two will be the death of me," she muttered, wiping the blood off of Harry's arm and Ron's face.  
  
Ron's face contorted at the word "death". Madam Pomfrey obviously hadn't heard about the students. He seemed to be trying not to cry. Hermione was asleep in the bed, still pale and weak-looking.  
  
"Is Hermione okay?" asked Harry.  
  
"She's fine," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
She made Harry and Ron lie down and rest. Neither of them could relax, though. Hermione stirred once or twice, but did not wake up. Ron kept rubbing his eyes and clearing his throat. Harry felt his hands shaking again.  
  
"Ron?" said a voice from the door. It was Sirius.  
  
Sirius crossed over to them and sat by Ron's bed. Ron did not look at him.  
  
"Ron, I'm very sorry about your sister," said Sirius in a quaking voice. "I really am. You are exempt from the Order if you choose to be so. So are your parents and brothers."  
  
There was a long, tense pause. Ron bit his lip and thought. Harry braced himself for Ron's answer. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"No," said Ron slowly, "I want to stay."  
  
"You don't have to, Ron," said Sirius.  
  
"I want to," Ron replied, still not looking up.  
  
Sirius looked at Ron with a mixture of pity and admiration. Harry personally felt that Ron was being very brave.  
  
"Very well," said Sirius, standing up. "There is a meeting of the Order soon. Professor McGonagall will send for you. Tell Hermione about it when she wakes up."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded vaguely. Sirius left quietly, closing the door with a pained look on his face. As soon as the snap of the door was heard, Ron let out a small moan.  
  
"Ron?" said a voice to Harry's left. Hermione had woken up.  
  
Ron didn't answer. He had buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Ron with concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" she whispered to Harry.  
  
"Er-" Harry began, trying to decide how to tell her, but Ron cut him off.  
  
"Why would they want her?" he moaned through his hands.  
  
"Who? What's happened?" said Hermione urgently.  
  
Harry couldn't tell her. He couldn't, but he had to. Ron was too upset. Harry took a deep breath and looked at her carefully.  
  
"Hermione," he said gently. "The forest - we found-"  
  
He couldn't continue. His throat constricted. He swallowed and tried to continue, but the words wouldn't come. Hermione looked at him, terrified.  
  
"Who was it?" she asked in a choked voice.  
  
Ron sat up and pulled his hands up to his forehead. His eyes were very bright.  
  
"Ginny," he said, so quietly that they barely heard.  
  
Hermione's lip trembled. She got out of bed and tried to walk over to Ron, but couldn't get past Harry's bed because she was so exausted and weak. Harry stood up and helped her over, trying not to let her see him upset, but the fact remained that he had tears in his eyes.  
  
Hermione sat on Ron's bed and put an arm around his shoulders. Ron looked at her for a second, then leaned into her, and threw his arms around her neck. Hermione patted Ron's back while she hugged him.  
  
"Why are you out of bed? What's going on?" said Madam Pomfrey from her office.  
  
She strode over to them and looked, startled, at Ron and Hermione, hugging and shaking. Harry wiped his eyes and tried to avoid her gaze.  
  
"What's going on?" she repeated, trying to make Harry lie back down.  
  
As if in answer to her question, the door burst open, and in walked Lupin. His lip was bleeding and his eye was bruised, but he was standing tall and looking upset.  
  
"Poppy," he said softly, with a quick glance at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "I need a word."  
  
He led her out into the hall and closed the door. Ron tried to collect himself and let go of Hermione, who then turned to Harry and hugged him, too.  
  
"I never got to apologise," said Harry in her ear.  
  
"I know," she said. "It's okay."  
  
"No, it's not," said Harry.  
  
She hugged him tighter, then let go, looking at him. Harry's eyes were brimming. Hermione's face was soaked with tears, and Ron kept rubbing his face.  
  
"It's okay, Harry," said Hermione soothingly in his ear, though her voice shook.  
  
"It's not," said Harry again.  
  
She hugged him again and went back to Ron, who had turned over so that his back was to them.  
  
"She's gone," said Ron in numb disbelief. "She's gone."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, lost for words. 


End file.
